Eres cálido
by doramassilvi
Summary: Este fic participa en "Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir te amo" Frase 70: You are warm.


**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

-Spoiler

\- No tiene Occ

-Se relata desde un narrador externo.

-Me surgió la inspiración sin previo aviso, y yo pensando que haría una de las frases que escogí en el año 2018 xD

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Fairy Tail no me pertence. Este fanfic participa en la Mision de 100 años: "Cien formas de decir: Te amo"_

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

-Elegí la frase 70 de la lista.

 ** _Lo puse lo que no se encuentra en escena, como por ejemplo una llamada la negrita sería para quien este tras línea._**

* * *

 **"You** **'** **r** **e warm/Eres cálido"**

-Juvia tiene frío…- Una maga se encontraba en su cama tiritando y arropándose con las frazadas.

Gajeel hace unos días estuvo resfriado y ella se terminó por contagiar al regresar al gremio.

Era bastante irónico- bastante se supone- que apenas ella mostrara sus síntomas su amigo había mejorado considerablemente.

Se dice que cuando uno pasa el resfriado, es como si "mágicamente" te pusieras mejor, y ella lo había comprobado al estar con fiebre tiritando de escalofríos mientras el Dragón Slayer de hierro se encontraba en el gremio con los demás.

En todo esto había un punto a su favor y ese era el hecho de Gray no estuviera en el gremio debido a una misión que tuvo que hacer con el resto de su equipo; de esa manera ella podría recuperarse y luego hacer como si no pasara nada para así no preocuparlo innecesariamente.

Se intentó incorporar ya que no había comido en todo el día, y estar en esa condición –y hambrienta- no era muy buena idea.

A duras penas intento llegar a la pequeña cocina que había, se apoyó en la mesada firmemente mientras se fijaba que comida había en la alacena.

" _Nada."_

Ella pensaba que no podía tener más mala suerte, era cierto que se había olvidado comprar algunos ingredientes; pero eso ya era ridículo.

Intento ver sus opciones pero no encontraba ninguna y lo peor de todo ese asunto era el simple hecho de que ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza intensamente al punto que se comenzó a marear -quizás producto de la fiebre también- optando solamente por sentarse en una de las sillas y apoyar su cabeza en la mesa –que se encontraba fría- y eso alivio un poco su malestar.

No tenía ganas de comer pero de esta manera no podría curarse tampoco y solo hacía que se vuelva cada vez pesimista.

Gajeel le había dicho que cualquier cosa lo llamara con el Iphon Lácrima pero no lo sentía bastante correcto ya que no quería molestarlo demasiado.

Sobre todo por el hecho de que en el viaje el moreno estuvo horriblemente preocupado por su resfriado ya que tenía miedo de contagiar a Levy y de esa manera pusiera en riesgo su embarazo.

Por lo que ellos sabían, la pequeña "enana" estaba esperando gemelos y en cualquier momento nacerían; Juvia por ese motivo no quería darle muchos problemas a su compañero de equipo.

También pensó en Lissana pero luego recordó que ella estaba de misión con sus hermanos.

-Ahora que Juvia recuerda casi todos se fueron de misión- Suspiro respirando entrecortadamente y con dolores intensos en su garganta por simplemente pronunciar estas palabras.

Se dispuso a pararse de la silla para volver a su habitación, ya que termino pensando que lo mejor era por lo menos intentar dormir.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza pero por más que daba vueltas en la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Alcanzo el IPhone Lácrima que estaba a un costado de la mesita de luz próxima a la cama.

" _¿Debería llamar a Gray-sama?"_

Estaba en una gran incertidumbre, él estaba lejos –o al menos eso pensaba- y no quería molestarlo con algo que no era nada serio, al menos para ella.

-Juvia solo quiere escuchar su voz.- Su garganta picaba, su respiración era dificultosa y su fiebre estaba alta.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, no podía dormir- también dudaba que al otro día se encontrará bien por arte de magia.

Incluso intentar ir con Porlyusica era toda una odisea, no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para hacerlo.

Para estas alturas ella termino pensando que el resfriado de Avatar no fue nada en comparación a lo que sentía ahora.

Por el mismo resfriado empezó a tener visión doble y por error oprimió el botón de llamada.

Cuando se dio cuenta lo que hizo salto de la cama y casi tira el teléfono-incluso tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le estampara contra el piso-

 **-¿Si?-Contesto con voz tranquila.**

-¡Gray-sama! Perdón por llamarlo tan tarde.- Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

 **-No hay problema, ya estamos en Magnolia- Suspiro- El tonto de Natsu hizo que nuestro cliente se enojara ya que intento coquetear con Lucy y le pego con un puño de fuego.**

 **-Lamento, pero no tengo el pago por culpo de él-Suspiro.**

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, a ella le fue bien en la misión.-Desde que había hablado con él su cuerpo era como si recobrara la energía.

 **-Me alegro…-Tardo unos segundos hasta que se atrevió a preguntar-¿Estas bien? Tu voz suena rara.**

-Bueno, ella se encuentra bien-Río forzadamente.

 **-Ya dímelo, de todos modos me enterare en unos minutos.-Suspiro mientras se despedía de los demás y tapando el teléfono les indicaba que iría a su casa.**

-Juvia tan solo tiene un leve resfrío.-Comento sonrojándose levemente.

-A propósito, en la casa no hay nada- Dijo acostándose en la cama con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

-¿Podrías comprar ingredientes?- Murmuro intentando que sus ojos no se cerraran ya que por la fiebre le estaba comenzando a dar mucho sueño.

 **-¿Para hacer qué?-Pregunto con voz calmada.**

-Mmm…-Luego de pensarlo un poco- Sopa de pollo.

-Eso es para Juvia, Gray-sama puede traer lo que quiera y ella se lo hará-Anuncio con notable voz de felicidad.

 **-No te preocupes por mí, en un rato voy para allá-**

-Bien…-Susurro apretando el botón de apagado y durmiéndose casi al instante.

Algo que tan solo pareció como minutos desde que corto la comunicación, sintió que alguien movía su cuerpo.

-Juvia, estas volando en fiebre- Murmuro visiblemente con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Así que este era tu pequeño resfrío?- Suspiro.

-Debí saberlo- Ella tan solo escuchaba voces lejanas llamándola pero sinceramente no podía entenderlas con suma claridad.

Más tarde sintió la mano del peli negro en su cabeza, ella podía intuir que estaba usando su magia para bajar la fiebre.

-Gray-sama…-Intento pronunciarlo como mejor le salía pero en ese momento su garganta y voz no respondieron como ella quisiera.

-Si está cerca de Juvia puede que se resfríe- Intento alejar la mano de su amado "gray-sama" pero tenía tan poca fuerza que no pudo ni sostener su propio brazo.

-Juvia, no me he resfriado nunca…-Sonrío con expresión divertida.

-Te haré la comida y te darás un baño con agua helada para bajarte esta fiebre.- Anuncio con un tono casi demandante.

-Juvia no cree que…- Intento pronunciar o expresar lo que ella quería decir pero las palabras, sin embargo, no salieron y se estancaron en su garganta adolorida.

Viendo que Juvia estaba siendo terca en ese aspecto él la alzo para llevarla al baño, preparo el agua de la tina y uso su magia para crear hielo.

Luego la desvistió sin ningún pudor- ya que ellos ya tuvieron ese tipo de intimidad- y él la dejo en la bañera.

-Quédate así un rato, iré a preparar la comida y vendré por ti- Le acaricio la mejilla y ella asintió como respuesta.

Ella a pesar de que tenía frío no se sentía incomoda, con su mano palmeo su cabeza y aún podía sentirla un poco caliente, pero menos que antes.

Aunque a pesar de todo lo que conllevaba un resfriado se podía sentir hasta un poco feliz ya que Gray la estaba cuidando, como buen novio que es.

-Bien, ¿Ya te puedes parar?-Pregunto haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro para sacarla de la tina.

-Gray-sama eso lo puede hacer Juvia…-Comento avergonzada viendo como secaba su cuerpo desnudo con la toalla.

-¿Avergonzada de esto?-Una mueca de burla y un toque de satisfacción se formaron en sus labios.

-Hemos hecho cosas peores.- Sonrió al verla sonrojada y ese rojo en su cara no era precisamente por la fiebre.

Dejo la toalla a un costado y la pego a su cuerpo, el solamente traía su pantalón-como era costumbre y esperable- pero con solo tener sus cuerpos cerca Juvia lo noto.

-Gray-sama esta…-Se sonrojo vehemente.

-Claro, después de todo te vi desnuda-Le mordió débilmente el cuello.

-Pero no es el momento-Se alejó de ella dejándola sola para que se cambie.

-Pero luego me lo recompensaras-Dijo volteándose antes de irse del baño.

-Gray-sama…-Suspiro con una dulce sonrisa.

Luego de terminar de cambiarse se dispuso a sentarse en la cama mientras esperaba a su _novio._

Lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo con una bandeja de comida.

-Toma…-La puso en la cama sobre las piernas de la maga de agua.

-¿Gray-sama no come?- Al observar la cantidad de palillos no había que ser una eminencia para darse cuenta que solo era para ella.

-Yo estoy bien, comí algo en el tren- Se sentó a su lado para mirarla.

-Aunque esta es una buena oportunidad para mostrarte como cocino-La miro haciendo que ella tuviera signos de preguntas en su cabeza.

-Ah, es verdad- Se rió al no darse cuenta hasta que lo haya mencionado- Gray-sama nunca le hizo de comer.

-No era como si no quisiera-Se rasco la cabeza- Más bien nunca me dejaste-Explico divertido.

-Porque Juvia se adelanta siempre-Dijeron al Unísono riéndose por hablar al mismo tiempo.

Gray la observaba tomar tranquilamente la sopa con caldo de pollo.

-¿Qué te parece?-Le pregunto intrigado.

-Está muy rico, Gray-sama- Anuncio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Está bien, no tienes que mentir-

-Seguramente ni siquiera le puedes sentir gusto a la comida por el resfrió- Cruzo sus brazos alzando una ceja.

-Oh, la descubriste- Se tapó la boca aguantando la risa.

-Deja de burlarte de mí-Le agarro su mejilla apretándola.

-Duele, duele-Intento que la soltara- Juvia promete no molestar más a Gray-sama.

Con eso hizo que la soltara dejándole la mejilla derecha enrojecida haciéndole un poco de gracia toda esta situación.

Una vez que ella termino, el pelinegro se encargó de lavar los platos para más tarde regresar junto a Juvia.

-¿No deberías estar dormida?-Cuestiono con un falso enojo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Juvia lo estaba esperando…-Dijo con simpleza palmeando uno de los lados vacío para que se acostara con ella.

-Está bien…- Se desnudó, como ya era costumbre de él y se acostó tapándose con la frazada.

-Tengo calor-Susurro Gray no estando muy acostumbrado a tener tantas cosas calurosas sobre su cuerpo.

-Juvia lo siente, si quiere lo saca para que duerma más cómodo- El negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo por mí.-La miro directamente a los ojos acariciándole la mejilla.

Juvia se abrazó a su _novio_ y enterró su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre- La separo un poco para besarle la frente y así comprobar su temperatura corporal.

-Es gracias a los cuidados de Gray-sama…-Susurro contra su oído produciéndole cosquilleos y corrientes eléctricas.

Él la abrazo con más fuerza acariciándole la cabeza dulcemente. Gray no entendía el motivo por el cual sabiendo que era un mago de hielo el único calor que no le molestaba era el de ella.

" _Y nunca lo haría"_

Sentía el calor que Juvia le transmitía en cada poro de su piel y hacia que su corazón se sintiera lleno de calor y vitalidad como si volviera a nacer.

-Juvia, eres cálida.- Le susurró al oído haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos con un leve sonrojo.

-Juvia piensa que la persona cálida es Gray-sama- Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello acomodándose para dormir mejor.

Y antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo se pudo visualizar la sonrisa de los dos magos abrazados, en donde solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba en su habitación era testigo de ello.

* * *

Me salio bien meloso al final xD jajaja pero bueno ,si soy yo, ya saben que al final les meteré no solo la miel... sino con la colmena incluida xD. Pero espero que les haya gustado, no se ni de donde salio esto pero bueno.

Tengo dos frases mas que escogí pero vaya a saber Dios cuando las haré así que obviamente no prometeré nada :P.

Como siempre digo escribir un fic escuchando una canción te inspira.. pero como mierda.. me inspiré para escribir algo tan lindo como esto escuchando "con la cara en alto" de reik? pues quienes no conozcan la cancion, se trata de dos personas que deciden seguir adelante y terminar su amor, solo recordando los buenos momentos y dejando atrás la tristeza... y que lo de ellos quede en pasado.. cómo pude hacer un fic así escuchando esta canción ni puta idea xD... -misterios de la vida- jajaj


End file.
